


Enter: Midoriya Naruto

by OneshotPrincess



Series: BNHA Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Family Feels, Gen, Naruto is Izuku's little brother, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 05:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneshotPrincess/pseuds/OneshotPrincess
Summary: Midoriya Izuku was the easiest target on the planet for a bully. But there was exactly one reason no one picked on him more often:“Shut the hell up! My big bro’s gonna be the best hero ever! Believe it!”Or, Midoriya Naruto will defend his big brother no matter what.





	Enter: Midoriya Naruto

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to [lod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lod/pseuds/lod) as usual for reading through! <3

Midoriya Izuku made a textbook target for bullies. Firstly, he was quirkless. It was bad enough that he _ existed _ , but then he also had the audacity to idolize heroes, to dream about being one, as if a quirkless person like him could _ ever _ be a hero.

Secondly, he was a complete _ nerd _ . Always scribbling in his notebooks, always muttering to himself, always scoring top marks. He was quirkless and awkward and friendless but _ damn _ if he wasn’t brilliant. That just irked his classmates more. Envy was a terrible motivator.

And thirdly, he just cried so _ easily _, at the drop of a hat. He did it every time they tore apart a notebook, every time they shoved him to the ground, every time he decided to put himself in front of another body.

That was probably Midoriya’s worst crime. He was so painfully _ sincere _ about everything. Was it any wonder they all wanted to tear him down? 

So yeah, Midoriya really was the easiest target on the planet. But there was exactly one reason no one picked on him more often:

“Shut the hell up! My big bro’s gonna be the best hero ever! Believe it!”

* * *

Midoriya Naruto was a surprise, conceived five years after Izuku, on the rare occasion that Hisashi had been home. 

Finding out she was pregnant right after Hisashi left once more hadn’t been easy on Inko. Izuku had only recently been diagnosed as quirkless. Another child so soon? Could she really do it? Raise two children by herself?

In the end though, it was her worry for Izuku that led to her decision to keep Naruto. She could already see how he was being alienated by his peers. Surely, with a sibling, he wouldn’t as lonely, right? 

Naruto, when he had finally come into the world, had been a mystery to his parents, with his blond hair and blue eyes unlike anybody in their immediate family. But these things happened, their doctor had assured them. Quirks and genetics tended to be as unpredictable as they come. And unpredictable was certainly the best way to describe Naruto.

He was as unlike Izuku as night and day. Where her oldest was soft-spoken, shy and well-mannered, Naruto was loud and boisterous, an incorrigible prankster. Where Izuku was lonely and tended to be a bit of a wallflower, Naruto was popular amongst his peers, equally talented at entertaining his classmates or irritating his teachers. 

And where Izuku was quirkless, Naruto’s quirk—

The door to the apartment banged open, startling Inko out of her thoughts. She shook her head and sat up straighter on the couch, where she’d been organizing their old photo albums and reminiscing. 

“Red alert, mom!” Her nine year old son was practically an orange blur as he bounded into the living room, jumping straight over the coffee table and collapsing onto her lap. “Big bro got picked on today, but don’t worry! Boss is on the job!” He pointed a thumb at himself, giving a blinding grin. He could probably give All Might a run for his money, she thought. Or maybe All Might was indeed where he’d picked it up from. 

“Are you both alright?” Inko asked, smoothing her hand through his unruly blond hair and wrapping one arm around him to keep him from toppling over. He was such a clingy child, craving physical affection in a way Izuku never had. Izuku would always try to hide his hurts. Naruto, thank goodness, never failed to report dutifully back to Inko. “Do I need to—”

“I’ve got it handled,” Naruto promised with all the self-assurance in the world. “I promised I’d always have his back, didn’t I? And I never go back on my word!” 

Another odd little saying he must have picked up from some hero or other. Inko wasn’t quite sure what sort of promises they’d made between themselves. All she knew was that as soon as Naruto had been able to walk, he and Izuku had become attached at the hip . When Izuku’s usual friends had started leaving him behind, one by one starting with Katsuki, Naruto had picked up all the slack, occupying Izuku’s time and energy. 

And Naruto _ loved _ Izuku. _ Fiercely so. _ Believed in him, even when, well...even when sometimes Inko didn’t. It made her feel guilty, whenever she thought about it too much. Whenever she heard Naruto proclaim that _ of course Izuku would be the greatest hero _ , make plans between themselves about _ training _ or equipment or other hero stuff she couldn’t hope to understand, she always wondered if she should say something. Whether she should discourage them or keep silent and hope that this faded. It was nearing time for Izuku to graduate middle school now and he needed to plan for the future. Inko knew he was looking at U.A., but Izuku was _ quirkless _. Being a hero seemed beyond the realm of possibilities for him...didn’t it?

“You should make katsudon today,” Naruto told her, even as he made a disgusted face. “Even though it’s ramen day. But it’s okay.”

“I’ll make both,” she promised him, heart full of fondness for her younger son. “Come home quickly. And _ safely. _ Please?” 

“Roger that, Mom!” Naruto fired off a salute, then brought his hands into the odd little cross that was familiar to Inko by now. With a popping sound, he disappeared into a puff of smoke. Inko dropped her arms into her lap and heaved a sigh, displacing the white smoke.

Ah, yes. Where Izuku was quirkless, Naruto’s quirk was also unheard of amongst their family. When his quirk had first manifested, that was when Hisashi had...changed. Called less often, barely came home anymore. Their conversations ended in clipped tones and his video calls with Naruto were full of forced smiles. Inko had her suspicions as to why. But Inko hadn’t done anything wrong, and Hisashi had never outright asked. If he wanted to miss out on their children’s lives based on his own misconceptions and insecurities, that was his problem. _ His loss. _

Sometimes Inko thought that Naruto understood more than he was supposed to. That maybe he knew the role he had unknowingly played in the rift between his parents. Sometimes, his eyes acquired this strange melancholic look, as though he was somewhere far away. Not to mention his propensity for creating imaginary friends…Nevertheless, he would always snap back to attention when Inko asked about it, plaster on a smile and say, ‘Nothing’s the matter, Mom, can we please have miso ramen for dinner?’

She heaved another sigh, pretended as if she could exhale all her anxieties along with it, and stood up. Well. Her sons would be home soon, and she had work to do. 

No matter what, the three of them had each other, after all.

* * *

Izuku watched as the gang of bullies scarpered, chased by a crowd of sneering, jeering Narutos. The original, he assumed, turned to grin at him, rubbing his nose with a finger.

“Naruto,” Izuku said, because sometimes he had to at least _ pretend _ to act like an older brother, “don’t overdo it, please!”

“They started it!” he replied hotly.

_ “Please.” _

“Yeah, okay,” Naruto drooped a little, sulking now. “I’ll just chase ‘em til the end of the field, how’s that?”

“That’s fine,” Izuku sighed in relief and then, noticing his little brother’s sullen look, put his hand on Naruto’s head. “Thank you,” he added sincerely, because he _ was _ grateful. “You’re amazing!”

Naruto perked up immediately. “Nuh-uh!” he said, even though Izuku could see how happy the praise made him. “You had ‘em on the ropes! Next time, you’ll get them all for sure!”

Izuku’s smile turned a little rueful. He looked down at his lightly scraped knuckles. Izuku didn’t like fighting and once upon a time, maybe he wouldn’t have. But then Naruto made a pretty compelling argument for self-defense.

_ What kind of a hero can’t even protect himself first? _ he’d asked once, eyes full of tears when Izuku had come home battered once more. Naruto had a habit of doing that. Somehow, he could ask or say just the right things to cut right through you.

Smaller hands placed themselves over his knuckles. “Next time for sure,” Naruto said with conviction. Izuku wished he could be half as confident. “Come on, mom’s making ramen _ and _ katsudon. We don’t wanna miss this!”

“You sent a clone ahead?” Naruto’s quirk was one of the most fascinating Izuku had ever seen. Disposable clones who could ‘release’ themselves, recognized the original and all shared experience amongst themselves? Not to mention the fact that Naruto had seemed to know how to use it as soon as his quirk had manifested. Not even Kacchan, as talented as he was, had had that much control from the beginning.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have done that. Mom will worry so much…” Izuku murmured as he retrieved his backpack from the ground. Izuku knew, deep down, that his mother didn’t really believe in his dream to become a hero. It was part of the reason he’d decided not to tell her about the sort of training he and Naruto got into. The other part was that he was 99% sure that learning about Naruto’s little oddities would pretty much make her blow an aneurysm. His physical prowess, his eerie knowledge of combat, his proficiency with _ knives. _ The _ stories _ he told. Yeah, Mom had enough to deal with. 

If Izuku had been a better brother he would have let her know. He’d have worried about it more. But as it was...this was the one thing he couldn’t help but be selfish about. 

Naruto put his hands on his hips and huffed. “I promised to take care of you,” he said, as if that justified everything. “Remember? And I—”

“Never go back on your word,” Izuku remembered. How could he forget? The day Naruto’s quirk had manifested, Izuku had been ten. He and his brother had been spending the afternoon at the playground when Kacchan had shown up, explosions popping in his palms and mouth curled into a cruel smirk. _ Deku _ , he’d said. _ Useless, quirkless Deku. _

Izuku had cried, shrunk in on himself, tried to make himself smaller when he’d heard it, but the blow hadn’t come.

_ Shut up, shut up, shut up! My bro’s gonna be the best hero ever so shut up! _

All his life, Izuku had wanted just one thing: for someone to look at him and tell him, with complete sincerity, that _he could do it._ That he wasn’t an idiot for dreaming. That it was possible. And that day, his little brother had delivered. The promise had come after.

Izuku slung the bag up across, then fiddled with the straps on his shoulders. Six months, he thought, until he would have to take his high school entrance examinations. Six months until U.A.. “Naruto,” he called out hesitantly, “I’ve never asked you this before, but...why do you believe in me?” 

Naruto looked up at him, but Izuku wouldn’t quite meet his eyes. 

“Why?” he asked.

Izuku bit his lip. It should be stupid, to rely on the reassurance of a nine year old, but Izuku knew that Naruto was so much more than that. 

“‘Cause,” Naruto said slowly. “You’re a genius of hard work!”

“A what?”

This time it was Naruto’s turn to look furtively at him. “Genius! Of hard work! Like my friend...from…”

“Anyway, he was green, like you, and he had like suuuuper bushy brows but he was cool. Really cool. ‘Cause he couldn’t use chak—ummm…He couldn’t do the things everyone could. Like he didn’t have a ‘quirk.’ But he worked really, really, super hard. Everyday! And he became one of the best there was!”

“No one believed in him at first. No one believed in _ me _ either.” And here it was. The reason Izuku could neither dismiss Naruto’s wild imagination, nor press for more details. He knew there was no quirkless hero, just as he knew all of Naruto’s friends, and this guy definitely wasn’t one of them. But the way Naruto _ looked _ , the way he _ sounded… _ Like someone who was ages older, someone who was _ suffering _. Izuku could never stand to put that expression on his little brother’s face.

“But we sure showed ‘em!” Naruto gave him a wobbly smile. “He did it, big bro,” he insisted. “We did it and I know you can too. And if you can’t, we’ll walk around the whole town on our hands a hundred times, then we’ll try again!”

“Please, not that again!”

Naruto just stuck out a cheeky tongue at him.

“But what about you?” Izuku asked suddenly. Naruto blinked in surprise.

“Me?”

“Right now, you just said ‘we’ll try again,’ but,” Izuku asked, “what about you? Your quirk is so amazing and your control is unparalleled. You could easily become a great hero! But all you care about is helping _ me _...” 

Naruto looked at the ground, suddenly quiet and subdued. Izuku fidgeted with his straps again. “I wanted to be,” he confessed. “It was my dream. I wanted to be the—the best too, but I wasn’t like you. I didn’t want to help people like you...I wanted people to look at me. To acknowledge me. If I became the strongest, no one could ever ignore me again. But now...I have you and Mom. And you’re both always there for me so...I guess it doesn’t matter to me as much anymore. I’d rather have you than a title, big bro.”

“Naruto…” Izuku said softly, voice quivering, and his little brother looked up at him in alarm.

“Aww jeez!” he complained. “Don’t start crying on me now!”

“Sorry, sorry,” he said, even as he rubbed his sleeve across his eyes. “Naruto, you know I’ve always got your back too, right?”

“‘Course I do! Now can we get going already?” With one final grin, Naruto turned around and started marching across the field. Izuku followed, still rubbing at his eyes.

Naruto, to Izuku’s knowledge, had never been shunned. He had never been an outcast. But Izuku could recognize a kindred spirit in his eyes, and he knew that Naruto wasn’t lying. Knew that Naruto really _ had _ felt this pain. 

Not for the first time, he thought that he needed to tell his mother. Or maybe he needed to ask Naruto, properly at last, what exactly _ this _ was. Or maybe he needed to study Naruto’s quirk, figure out if this was a result of each of Naruto’s clones having an overactive imagination.

And yet, he wondered, as Naruto started marching forward and outlining his ninja training and Izuku followed behind, whether he would really do any of that this time either. 

**Author's Note:**

> Why yes...it is reincarnation again haha, who's a one-trick pony, certainly not me...
> 
> This was a lot of fun to write though, ngl, even though I kept worrying whether I was keeping Naruto in character or not. Personally, I think a Naruto who has grown up with a family after being deprived of one for so long would have different priorities from canon Naruto.
> 
> Let me know how you guys liked it?


End file.
